


the last time i saw you

by danandphil



Series: misplaced feelings [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sadness, Teens, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danandphil/pseuds/danandphil
Summary: the last time dan saw phil





	

The last time I saw you was when I was 22 and an idiot. We had been broken up for almost 3 years but I still wasn’t over you. I could never get you out of my mind. It didn’t matter where I was or what I was doing, all I could think of was Phil, Phil, Phil. It was a Friday night and I was horny and alone and once again, thinking of you. Kind of sad if I’m honest. I hadn’t heard anything from or about you in years. I refused to follow your social media in case you were happy with someone else who wasn’t me. I hated you. I hated you for how you left me and I hated myself for being so affected by it. As an attempt to take you off my mind I decided to go out to the club and find someone, anyone, to hook up with me. So, I did. I went out, wearing black skinnies and a baby pink button up tee and started my search for any guy who would fuck me. That’s when it happened.

I danced around in the gross club, grinding on any guy I could get my hands on. I was a sweaty mess but so were they, nobody seemed to care. Then I saw you. Over by the bar with a drink in your hand, watching me. The angry part of me wanted to grab the guys face who I was grinding on and make out with him right where you could see me. But I didn’t because I loved you and I knew that even if you didn’t love me anymore, it would still hurt. So I apologised to the guy and told him I had to go. Said that I was meant to be meeting someone and that I hoped to see him again later. The truth was I wasn’t meant to be meeting someone and I didn’t hope to see him later, I just wanted to see you. I walked over to you, looking at my feet as a refusal to make eye contact with you. ‘Dan.’ You said once I was less than a metre away from you. ‘Phil.’ I replied. I ordered a drink from the bar and sat on the stool next to you, preparing myself for whatever you might have to say. ‘I’m sorry.’ You whispered, almost so quietly that I didn’t hear you. I scoffed. You looked offended. ‘Don’t tell me you’re fucking sorry. If you were sorry you would’ve told me years ago.’ I said as my tone of voice raised. I was angry, you didn’t seem to care. I skulled my drink as we sat in silence before I pushed my chair back and turned to you. ‘I’m going. If you’re sorry then prove it. If you’re not then get fucked and don’t talk to me again.’

I walked away from you and out of the club with a part of me hoping you’d follow and part of me hoping you wouldn’t. But you did. You ran after me and pushed me against the wall. My breathing grew quicker and I could feel your heart beating fast against my chest. Your eyes flickered between my lips and my eyes and before I knew it your lips were on mine. It didn’t last long, the kiss we shared. You pulled away as quick as you leaned in and rested your forehead on mine. ‘I’m sorry’ you whispered. ‘I know.’ I whispered back. You stood back and gave me one last glance before turning and walking away. That was the last time I ever saw you.


End file.
